1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an outdoor shading device, and more particularly to a outdoor AV display arrangement for outdoor shading device, wherein the AV display arrangement is coupled with the supporting frame of the outdoor shading device via a supporting arm and is connected with the portable electronic device by a connected unit such that the user is able to enjoy greater visual effects through watching relatively large display in comparison with the portable electric device without sacrificing a portable controlling functionality of the portable electric device.
2. Description of Related Arts
Outdoor shading devices are usually set up at outdoor area, such as the patio area, garden area, campground or beach area, to give a pleasant shade for a user, wherein a conventional outdoor umbrella comprises a supporting frame with a stand having a predetermined weight and a support shaft upwardly extended from the stand, and a foldable awning supported by the supporting frame for providing a shading area.
While enjoying the shading area provided by the outdoor shading device, people may need some entertainment equipment such as MP3 player or other electronic devices to provide music, such that people can do some entertainment thing such as BBQ event, show exhibition, and so on. Besides, when going out with friends, users would always like to watch some videos such that the users usually carry a portable electronic device. However, when sharing the video with other people, an electric device must be built in some speakers. It is a hassle for people to carry such large size electric device. In addition, the screen of such electric device is not big enough for people to clearly watch the video. In other words, most of the users still prefer high quality visual and sound effects while watching video. Although different kinds of outdoor shading device being design by inventor with built-in monitor, there still exist several disadvantages for conventional shading device.
First, under the circumstances, it is inconvenient and impractical for the user to extend an electrical cord from the dwelling to the patio or garden area, much less the campground or beach area. In other words, the outdoor shading device, as the name implies, are designed for use in outdoors, existence of an electrical power source cannot be guaranteed. Thus, an accessory device which is secured on the outdoor shading device structure and adapted for providing entertainment functions is highly preferable.
Second, the built-in monitor for the first time user is very difficult to operate. Some people may need to try and error to learn how to use it. Other may need to follow the instructions. To may matter worse, an incorrect operating may cause the built-in monitor broken very easily. Thus, the outdoor AV display arrangement for outdoor shading device cannot satisfy the current needs of people who like to watch video in outdoor activities.